ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Armodrillo
Armodrillo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Talpaedan from the planet Terraexcava in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Ben as Armodrillo Armodrillo is a yellow 10-feet-tall alienBen TennysonThe Transmogrification of Eunice with an armored, robotic-like body. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. Armodrillo has a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, creating the impression that he is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race. In Omniverse, Armodrillo looks similar to his Ultimate Alien appearance, but his ears are slightly longer, he has grey bolts with black markings on his shoulders and has a metal circle on top of his head. His face has been restructured a little bit, his arm-drills are now much larger, and his feet are now yellow instead of grey while his toes remain grey. His fingers now have a small horizontal line design along with his tail and the black parts of his limbs, his arms, upper arms, and thighs are now more chain-like, and his forearms and shoulders are now much bulkier. Armodrillo wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Armodrillo Negative Armodrillo closely resembles Ben's Armodrillo in Omniverse, except his armor, eyes, and Ultimatrix symbol are all recolored red. Armodillo Albedo.PNG|Albedo as Negative Armodrillo Powers and Abilities Armodrillo strength.png|Enhanced Strength DepreyPresa2P272.png|Enhanced Durability Armodrillo launch.png|Jackhammer Arms SD (381).png|Earthquake Generation Armodrillo dig.png|Enhanced Digging Armodrillo shock wave.png|Shock Waves SD (316).png|Drill Hands RG (50).png|Fissure Creation Armodrillo has incredible digging capabilities thanks to his jackhammer arms, and can transform his hands into drills to help himself burrow underground and move through it. Armodrillo can even dig through solid rock. His drill hands can also be very useful in battle, seen when Armodrillo fought Slamworm.Malefactor Armodrillo possesses enhanced durability, courtesy of his armor. He is durable enough to withstand attacks from many powerful opponents, as well as being thrown through walls and other solid surfaces. Armodrillo possesses enhanced strength, as he was able to destroy ten robots from Dimension 12Hero Time and hold his own against Trumbipulor.Special Delivery Armodrillo can create destructive earthquakes by placing his hands on the ground and pumping the jackhammer pistons on his elbows.And Then There Was Ben He can also do this by slamming his hands onto the ground. Armodrillo is able to create fissures in the ground, although he may have to first dig deep underground to do this.Reflected Glory Using his jackhammer arms, Armodrillo can create shock waves to blast away larger enemies with a single punch and launch objects he is holding.It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 Although Armodrillo has never trained himself to do so, Andreas can create enough vibrations to collapse buildings, such as the Forever Knights' castles, into rubble.Andreas' Fault Weaknesses The More Things Change, Part 2 (440).png|Vulnerability to Electricity The More Things Change, Part 2 (420).png|Out-of-Control Vibration SD (365).png|Durability Limit RotS (419).png|Suffocation Even though Armodrillo's armor is highly durable, it is not strong enough to keep Argit's spikes or Zombozo's bowling pins from hurting him. Certain weapons can cause Armodrillo's nervous system to go out of control and make him unable to stop vibrating his arms.The More Things Change: Part 2 Armodrillo can be suffocated if a large amount of matter covers his whole body and compresses it enough.Revenge of the Swarm Electricity can stop Armodrillo from moving and even knock him out. Being a Talpaedan, Armodrillo is vulnerable to his natural predator, Slamworm.Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Andreas' Fault, Armodrillo's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by scanning Andreas' DNA. *Armodrillo first appeared in Hero Time, where he defeated some of Computron's robots. *In Reflected Glory, Armodrillo battled some Forever Knights. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Armodrillo was defeated by Ultimate Kevin. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Armodrillo readied to save Eunice when he thought she was being attacked by a bear. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Armodrillo freed Julie and battled Elena and the Victor Validus clones, but was defeated and nearly suffocated to death by the Nanochips until Elena decided to sacrifice herself to save him. *In The Creature from Beyond, Armodrillo battled the victims of the Lucubra's mind control before turning into NRG. *In Double or Nothing, Armodrillo scared a ticket clerk to let him and the team into the theater. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Armodrillo was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 2, Armodrillo defeated many of Psyphon's henchmen but failed to defeat Psyphon himself. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Armodrillo was defeated by Slamworm. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Armodrillo battled Slamworm and Crabdozer. *In Malefactor, Armodrillo battled Slamworm and Crabdozer again. *In Rules of Engagement, Armodrillo failed to defeat Princess Looma. *In Ben Again, Armodrillo was used by 11-year-old Ben in 16-year-old Ben's body to find something in the sewers. *In Special Delivery, Armodrillo battled Zombozo, Fistrick and Trumbipulor. *In Return to Forever, Armodrillo tried to break out of a force field, but was reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA Scanner. *In'' The Ultimate Heist, Armodrillo made an opening where Albedo was located. *In ''Secret of Dos Santos, Armodrillo tried to find the entrance to the Temple of the Sky until Kai did so. *In A New Dawn, Armodrillo appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Albedo *In For a Few Brains More, Negative Armodrillo defeated Gravattack before switching into Negative Gravattack. ;No Watch Ben *In And Then There Was Ben, Armodrillo caused a small earthquake so a young Ben Prime could fall into the crater where the original Omnitrix landed. ;Skurd *In Stuck on You, Skurd gave Humungousaur Armodrillo's arm to battle Tyrannopede. *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd gave Whampire Armodrillo's arm to battle Vilgax. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Hero Time'' (first appearance) ;Season 2 *''Reflected Glory'' *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' ;Season 3 *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''The Creature from Beyond'' *''Double or Nothing'' (cameo) ;Dream ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first reappearance) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (intended alien was Humungousaur) ;Season 2 *''Malefactor'' *''Rules of Engagement'' ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (11-year-old Ben in 16-year-old body) *''Special Delivery'' ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) *''The Ultimate Heist'' (cameo) ;Season 8 *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Albedo ;Season 4 *''For a Few Brains More'' ;No Watch Ben ;Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' ;Skurd ;Season 8 *''Stuck on You'' *''Malgax Attacks'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Tabloid Trouble'' *''Paper Scissors Stone'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Unlock 2'' *''The Return of Psyphon'' *''TKO'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' (mobile only) Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Armodrillo is one of the Andromeda Galaxy aliens playable in the game. Armodrillo is vital for progression on the Devil's Tower, Tokyo Nights, and The Colosseum levels of the game. Naming and Translations Etymology Armodrillo's name is a combination of arm, drill, armor and armadillo. Trivia *Armodrillo and the other Andromeda aliens have their powers related to an element. For Armodrillo, it's earth. *Armodrillo was the Alien of the Month in August, though his name was misspelled as "Armadrillo". *Armodrillo's arms resemble those of Big O, the robot from the Japanese anime The Big O. References Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males